The Changling Empire's Resilience
by Aaron Lillicotch
Summary: An A/U fic where th Z forces must reunite to defeat the oncoming enemy. THE END... or is it? They battle through friendships, holidays, and morality. New species, new enimies, and new characters. What's not to like?! IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

Dragon Ball Z Author: Aaron Lillicotch Editor: Viper2999 The Changling Empire's Resilience Part 1: Episodes 1-5.1 Starting Point: 10/9/01 Finishing Point: 12/23/01 Last Revision: 11/6/02 DISCLAIMER: Note that I created this saga, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. The other change is that Buu is the fat Buu, and Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Pan are all the same age. This fic is in no way intended to change GT, in fact, I just imagine DBGT never existed. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend.  
  
Episode 1- The Warning  
  
Welcome to the peaceful mountains of somewhere in Asia, where fruits are bountiful and practically fall off the tree and into your mouth. Perhaps this is the reason the Son family has decided to live her for so long. As we cross the seemingly endless fields of emerald grass, we see the story before us unfold...  
  
We find Goku, Buu, and Chichi at Goku's house. The two men are having a scrimmage fight. Chichi, getting older every second, yet still maintaining her everlasting beauty prepares on of the many meals a day at the Son residence The men are moving so fast over the landscape that their movements to the untrained eye are, a giant pink and tan ball of unstoppable melee hovering over the forest. If it were a painting, they would be an inkblot to the artist.  
  
Chichi strode out onto the lawn; the aromas of new spring scents filled her nostrils as she tilted her head back. The sun flooded over her slightly aged, but still beautiful, face as she yelled, "dinner!"  
  
Both of the bulky, brawny, and oversized warriors stoped while Goku has a fist in his ribs, and Buu has a foot across his face. They both power down and momentarily hover, so they come to the earth with a dull thud. Goku was sporting a large blood mark dripping down his face the blood dripped until it hit the ground in a small puddle of crimson. With his warrior spirit at its highest, Goku, mesmorized by the constant pitter-patter of his own blood, begins to climb the wall towards his wife.  
  
Goku is halted in his tracks as Buu throws a mild punch at him that knocks him back into the giant crater. "Thanks Chichi," said Buu, as he zips past Chichi and into the table, unable to stop himself. Chichi takes a look inside at the scattered plates and food. A bowl of scattered rice lay broken; it was goku's favorite bowl. "Not a problem ma'am," said the famished Buu as he set to work at the food. "This is still good! MMM!"  
  
Goku pulls himself out of the pit and wipes away the blood on his face. The glint of red crusted on his highlighted hair. Thanks to his sayain-jin ancestry, his mostly unchanged looks are almost contrary since Goku's older than Chichi. Gathering up his weighted clothing and what tattered rags remain of his shirt he kisses his wifes lips gently on the way in.  
  
Goku drops his items and does the anime fall and sweat drop as he sees Buu stroking the floorboards with his long purple tongue. "Aww, now I have to re-wax and bleach the floors." As Goku gets the bleach and wax, he thinks of where he could possibly find a carpenter to fix the splintered remains of the diningroom table.  
  
"Chichi, can I have some more to eat."  
  
"Sure, let me find whatever plates I have left," Chichi begins to pull out ingredients and Buu eats them one by one; rice, flour, eggs, bacon, milk, and the other assortment of breakfast items. "Goku, we need to go shopping very soon."  
  
"I know Chichi, rats got to the mop heads," Goku says as he holds up a mop head missing all of its mop hairs. He tosses the waste outside and incinerates it with a glowing iradescent orb of ki. Goku kneels down and takes his clothes out to the river to clean them and go fishing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku, runs into Krillin and Videl later on. "Hey, guys. What 'sup?" When they did not reply, he figured it was just the air distortion preventing them from hearing him. Goku flies up a little closer, and tries again, this time without a success. Goku begins to become drastic and fires in their path. "Hi, eh? Sorry, er?"  
  
Krillin responded first. "Hey Goku, what is up with the leather jacket, did Chichi drag you through the mall again." Goku didn't catch the smirk that was clearly wisible in the new spring air.  
  
"Ya. Chichi was ranting about the car thing again so is took her to the West Town Mall and now look at me. This thing is so itchy. With just a flex of my muscles I could be rid of it for good." Goku's power began to rise.  
  
Videl stopped him, "Whoa Goku, wait! This jacket is very expensive. It just looks a little tight. my personal tayler could probably fix that for you in a pinch. Let me see it."  
  
"Thanks!" Goku popped out of the jacket as if it were a shell to expose his hidden fighting gi. As if he had planned to dipose of the jacket anyhow. "So what are you heading to C.C. for anyway?"  
  
"Marron is heading into middle school and I want to get her some special text books from Bulma to help with the studies. Middle school can be rough so I am teaching her martial arts."  
  
"I am on my way to meet up with Gohan. He is working on his suit for the Great Sayai-man." After the tournament, his uniform clearly needed to honor the golden fighter and the Great Sayai-man."  
  
"Well, I need to pick up, Goten, so we are all heading in the same direction it appears. Let's go." The three friends/warriors blazed off into the horizon in the direction of Capsule Corperation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they cut their speed and hover down to the ground, Bulma and her mom stride out to greet them. As usual, Bulma has a new haircut, this time it's down to the waste and curly at the end. Her mom, a born blond with a Tennessee accent, has a tray with tea or coffee, always dresssed in her tube top.  
  
"Hi guys," said Bulma, with her head cocked to one side and a huge grin on her face. " I just heard the funniest joke! Wan'na hear it?"  
  
"Hi Bulma," said the three visitors simultaneously.  
  
"Will that be tea or coffee," said a familiar, squeaky voice. "It's decaf. Hope you like it."  
  
"Okay, Krillin, I was just in the lab working on Marron's books. I'll take you to them in a moment. Videl, Gohan is in the art room working on his cape. He's been very edgy lately, so please nock first. And Goku, Master Roshi is in the living room watching his daily perverted exercises and Goten is with Trunks and Vegeta in the gravity enhancing capsule training."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku, lifting off the ground and bringing himself to a glide, flew around the back towards the capsule containing Gotenks and Vegeta. Pulling off his weighted clothing, he finds that Gotenks has an advantage over Vegeta. Every once in a while Vegeta will land a punch, but shortly thereafter he is sent spinning into a wall followed by a shower of neon yellow ki blasts.  
  
Gotenks cupped his hands together to charge up for the 'Galactic Donut' attack. Goku jumps into action, still strained from the early morning sparring match, quickly fusing with Vegeta. The donuts are easily deflected with a wave of ki that shoots up all the metal shavings. When the dust settles Vegitto appears. The eager grin on his face is sure to make an interesting match.  
  
"Lets take this outside, shall we?" Vegitto points to the lock and easily carves it out with his finger laser. "Come on boy, we don't want to blow the capsule up, now do we?" The jet off towards the horizon, followed in their wake, a minute Gotenks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Man dad we almost had you until Goku came and saved you," said upset Trunks, "Looks like no ice-cream 'til next time, Goten."  
  
Vegeta, letting his soft-side show, gave them ice-cream money anyway. Trunks and Goten were so happy they go super saiyan and blast through the roof to look for the ice-cream man. "Don't you dare tell anyone Goku or I'll." Trunks and Goten are back with big purple lips.  
  
"Thanks, dad." Trunks glows with happiness  
  
"Thank you sir" (BELCH)  
  
"You were lucky this time, son, I'm in a good mood."  
  
"Stop kidding them Vegeta, you've gone soft and you know it." The three saiyans burst out in laughter. "Hey Vegeta, what do you have in your fridge?" Vegeta discharges a ki blast at his head and Goku rubs his head.  
  
"Softie, am I! Humph!" Vegeta exits the capsule bearing a towel around his neck.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Videl finds her boyfriend, Gohan. Gohan had recently come out on the news to tell everyone that he was the Golden Fighter and the Saiya-man. Gohan was in the art lab painting gold streaks down his cape (which to him looked really cool, but not to anyone else, also in my opinion, I really don't see how Videl could like Gohan). Gohan had grown taller and had lost white the headpiece and sunglasses. Videl had started to act less like a teenager and more like Bulma strangely.  
  
Gohan finishes his cape and turns around to be three inches away from Videl's blue eyes. "Ahh," said a startled Gohan, "Oh, it's you, Videl. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Gohan my dad won't be home tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner with me," Videl asked with her hands behind her back as she stared down and scraped the floor with her foot.  
  
"Okay, I guess. My mom has been telling me for years to get to know you more"  
  
"Great! See ya' at eight o'clock."  
  
"Ok, babe."  
  
"Babe!?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin is having is own luck with Dr. Briefs. Krillin walks in to find Dr. Briefs assembling an army of androids with CC inside an oval. Dr. Briefs was calling out their numbers and they walked up to a capsule and got inside.  
  
Krillin stood open mouthed while this was happening. "Ahh, Dr. Briefs, what are you doing? Those are androids!!!"  
  
Dr. Briefs turned around and smiled, "Ohh, hi Krillin. Hey, I've been studying Dr. Gero's work on androids, and these androids may be useful to mankind. They can be workers, solders, or even highly advanced soldiers. The outlook is promising."  
  
"Whew, you had me scared there for a second," Krillin wipes his hands on his pants, "Hey hows Marrons tooter coming. Krillin walked up closer to get a better look at the androids, they hadn't had skin laid on them yet so they looked kind of awkward.  
  
Dr. Briefs pets Kitty, "Now which one was it, oh yes." Dr. Briefs tosses Krillin a capsule. "Make sure she uses it six hours a day non-stop, or it wont work.  
  
"Okay, bye." Krillin shots him a glare in two ways. His aura begins to activate. BANG, through the roof he goes.  
  
"B-, oh, never mind."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Goku, Gohan, and Goten are heading home Goku gets an important message from King Kai. "HeyGoku, anevilpresenceaiscominginsevendaysand-"  
  
"Wow-wow King Kai, slow it down ten notches. Hold on." Goku slows himself down ten notches as well. Then he puts his fingers on his head and appears in front of King Kai  
  
"Don't do that, Goku! Sorry. Anyway, an evil presence is coming in seven days." King Kai gets that funny upset Kai face.  
  
"Who is he, King Kai?" Goku scratches his head with curiosity and pats his belly because its full. It didn't take Goku long to mess up.  
  
"Goku, the fate of the world lies in your hands." He turns to see Goku teaching Bubbles how to do his new trick. "Were all doomed if that's our savior." The King Kai departs for his chambers to ponder the coming fate of the universe.  
  
"That's it Bubbles, nice job Gregory, oh ya King Kai." Goku runs around looking for the Kai. He even walks into his house and picks up the bed King Kai is laying on. "I'll round up the Z forces right away King Kai, bye, wherever you are." He drops the bed as it splits right in two.  
  
"Bye Goku." King Kai telepathically overwhelms Bubbles with the flick of his antennae, turns Gregory off, and departs from his bed in his little house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Within ten minutes, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Videl, Tien, and Piccolo were at the top of Dende's lookout. What will happen next, read the 


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon's Appearance

Dragon Ball Z Author: Aaron Lillicotch Editor: Viper2999 The Changling Empire's Resilience Episode 2 Starting Point: 10/10/01 Finishing Point: 10/12/01 Disclamer: This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, so please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Episode 2: Dragon's Appearance  
  
As the Z fighters wake up from their quarters the next day, they can begin to feel... the evil energy from earth. Although it is too far to learn anything, Goku knows it's time to move on and tell everyone what's going on. He knows that Android 18 and Krillin will be upset to have to hire a babysitter for Marron. This is not good! He seems to be able to make cell seem like sawdust on the wind. "Man. I got to find Piccolo too. I wonder which location it will be today. Probably the water falls." With stress on the way for Goku he flies to the lookout.  
  
"Alright, listen up!" said Goku as he tries to silence the crowd. To no avail, he makes another attempt, "Alright, listen up, I have some information on this guy approaching earth." That time it worked. "Okay, he's tall and has eight limbs. Also, King Kai believes that there is someone with him-"  
  
"Wait a second, how do you know all this, Goku," interrupts Videl, "and who the heck is King Kai." Videl wasn't the type of girl to be left out on secrets. This isn't her first questioning of superiors, and it won't be the last. "Ever since I've been dating your son, you seem to have like... super knoweledge or something." Gohan's face turned an easy shade of magenta.  
  
"Not right now Videl." Goku lets out a sigh of disgust, "Why are the rich always so snotty!?" Videl narrowed her eyes at him and determined that the insult was directed at her, but she brushed it away with such resiliency. Goku resumed speaking, "Anyway he is very strong if we can sense him from this far away." Goku turns around, "Mr. Popo and Dende could you please bring out the Dragon Balls."  
  
Mr. Popo carries them out and puts them in front of Goku. "If you would, Dende." Dende begins muttering something and the balls begin to glow, as well as the tips of his antennae begin to glow. Dende begins to scream and summons up earth's dragon. The sky turns pitch black and the only thing illuminating the seemingly endless void of color are flashes of lightening. Satan City begins panicking and scrambles for umbrellas.  
  
"Shenlong is ready for you Goku, but remember that you only have two wishes left." Dende steps back to give Goku the floor.  
  
"Right. Shenlong, for our first wish, our senzu bean tree has died last winter and we would like a new one, can you do this?" shouted Goku as he stands tall and firm. He was the most experienced warrior, taking place in almost every battle even before he first met Bulma about thirty years ago.  
  
"Yes," came the usual deep, booming voice of Shenlong. A blinding white flash was expelled from Shenlong's eyes as the skies brighten up and a pot appeared in front of Goku. "Your wish has been granted."  
  
"Now for our second wish," Goku paused and thought, "Right. Shenlong we would like twenty bags containing fifty senzu beans each, can you do this?"  
  
"Yes." The Dragon's blood red eyes seemed to burn holes into Goku. Goku appeared unafected by the stare, however. Once again the sky lit up and this time, sacs of sacs of beans appeared before Goku. "Your wish has been granted." And this time the seven orange-starred balls levitated and one by one they sped of in seperate directions.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Videl cautiously walk a little closer to have a better view of the big, green monster. Goten was brave enough to walk the way up next to his dad. When the sky returned to normal, Goku looked at Goten and asked, "Hey Goten, could you help me carry this stuff to Korin's place?"  
  
"Who's Korin?"  
  
"Ha ha, then I guess you should come anyway. Grab the pot and follow me." Goku dashes over the edge, as Goten has to go super saiyan to keep up. This was the first time that Goten noticed the little tower on a long pole just below the lookout. One time, he found it while chasing a bird, and boy did he find it all right. *WHAM* He woke up a few days later in bed.  
  
"Hey dad, who's Korin?" said a puzzled Goten for the second time.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there, Goten." Goku could tell he was im patient so he just grabbed him and teleported.  
  
The tower located just a few hundred feet below the tower belonged to a cat named Korin and his assistant Yajarobe. Yajarobe had a long black mane of hair and never combed it. Korin held a staff similar to the Guardian of Earth's and sported off-white fur. His eyes were ever squinted.  
  
When they get there, Korin assessed the situation in seconds. "So you asked the Dragon for a new senzu bean tree and a sac of senzu beans," everything that came out was always right on the money, "Not a bad wish." "But I feel as if there was something you hadn't told me yet," like I said right on the money.  
  
"Yes," said a surprised Goku. Even more curious, "Did you feel a strange energy signature?"  
  
"Yes," said the furry white cat, "I'm asking around, so come back tomorrow." Yadjarobie had just finished putting the stuff away and sat back down to his food. (Guess what happened next.)  
  
"FOOD!" "Please let me have some!" Without hardly ever manners, Goku ate to his stomach's content, leavin Yajarobe and Korin standing there staring dumbly with their mouths wide open. Goku ate about twenty bowls before finally slouching off. "Hey Goten, why don't you stay a while, I'll be back later to get you."  
  
Goten begins to scratch Korin's chin, "Okay dad, I like cat's besides th-."  
  
Korin runs for his fur, "Oh no Goku, this won't be Maron again eleven years ago. I try to get as far away from kids as I possibly can!" Goten finally catches him, and tortures him with the infamous belly scratch.  
  
"Fine. Goten come on." This upset Goku, maybe he had other plans, or a meeting. However, he and Goten were out of there and headed for lunch, but they realized that the others were still waiting at the lookout.  
  
"Please dad. I'm so hungry!" Goten rubbed his stomach as it grumbled in a tune of feed me. "I think I'm going to pass out."  
  
"You should have said something earlier." Goku's face gets twisted into a frown. "No! Now lets go."  
  
"Fine." Goku grabs Goten and teleports to the lookout.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku is greeted by some upsetting information from Dende. "Goku, the only people allowed to use the Room of Spirit and Time twice are Goten, Trunks, Videl, and Bue. Only you and Gohan and Tien can use it once. The rest will become trapped if they try to step inside." "First will be Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"This room turns one day into one year so enjoy yourself." After Dende tries to explain the concept to Videl he continues, "Then Goku and Goten will go." "Then Trunks and Bue."  
  
"Hurrah hurrah, I have to deal, train, feed, wash, and take care of a pink dog while I'm training. This will be very nerve rattling," said sarcastic Trunks.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" said you know who.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Gohan is suiting up into his blue and white saiyan armor, he asks Videl if her dad knows where she is. As Gohan finishes Videl returns saying that he told her to be back by eight o'clock tomorrow. As they step into the camber they both become overwhelmed. Videl becomes even more overwhelmed, she being a human. And Gohan becomes overwhelmed, being that he has to help her. It's too late now. The doors are locked and shut.  
  
Goku, Vegita, Goten, and Trunks head for the forest to do another scrimmage match, Piccolo and Tien decide to stay atop the tower, and Korin and Dende continue to search their thoughts for anyone else's with the answer to their question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later, I the forest, there is a four-way free-for-all fight going on. The ground splits, a tree cracks and topples as it splinters, and little animals are running away to get away from the eerie glow. Stray feet, hands, ki blasts, and special attacks are coming out of a giant yellow orb. Occasionally, someone would lose power momentarily, or get knocked out of the orb. Find out who wins on the next episode of the Changeling Empire's Resilience. 


	3. Chapter 3: Showdown at High Noon and Une...

Dragon Ball Z Author: Aaron Lillicotch Editor: Viper2999 The Changling Empire's Resilience Episode 3 Starting Point: 11/1/01 Finishing Point: 11/5/01 Disclamer: This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Chapter 3: Showdown at High Noon and Unexpected Late-War Artillery  
  
Rage, as well as adrenaline, was surging through little Trunk's heart as his hair blew from side to side. Ignoring his wounds, he finally summoned the courage to attack his friend, Goten. Moving from side to side with his agility, he easily overcame Goten, and planted his minute, yet bulky knee into Goten above his waist. Goten squealed with pain and spit up a piece of bacon. Goten uttered, "Why," just before his hair turned its usual black and he plummeted hopelessly towards the earth.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Think fast!" Before Trunks had a second to think, Vegeta hammered his enormous fist into Trunks's forehead and sent him spinning into the distance. Goku watched as Trunks turned into a speck in the night sky, perhaps a new star.  
  
Goku, taken totally aback by Vegeta's action, thought no son deserved to be handled like that, not even in a scrimmage fight. Goku used his instant transmission technique to get behind Vegeta, just close enough to grab his foot. Around and around Vegeta went, until he became rather funny feeling. He never experienced an emotion such as this. it was called dizziness. Since Vegeta was in this state, he was partially oblivious to his opponent and surroundings. However, what hit him was like a sack of rocks.  
  
"Ahhh! Goku, why has your energy level tripled!?!" He was just cut off from any more verbal communication as the burnt chicken Bulma tried to cook came up. Vegeta thought to himself, "Man, that woman can't cook, but I am lucky she is my wife." Anyway, back to Vegeta's current predicament. "No Goku. Don't do it."  
  
"This is how your son feels every day of his tormented life," Goku shot him an evil glare, "Now you will feel a piece of his life." Goten and Trunks regain their fighting stances but back off as they see Vegeta. "Meet my newest weapon on my arsenal, DRAGON FLARE!" Vegeta watches as a small dot swells to the size of a soccer ball and slams into his chest, acting like a propulsion system he was flung over the horizon.  
  
Goten wet himself at the sight of Goku's new power, so he turned and ran. Trunks found it wise to follow. They were no match for Goku for he was the strongest, fastest, and bravest man they had ever known, unlike them. They turned tails and ran, bumping and swirling, but it wasn't long before Goku was upon them again.  
  
"Hi, son. What's the rush? Done playing already, but I'm just getting warmed up." Goten was on the precipice of wetting himself. Trunks was fumbling for words himself.  
  
Damn! Why does he have to know the instant transmission technique. This past statement was just that. Goten and Trunks were thinking simultaneously, Ready. LETS GO! Moving at mach 3, they disappeared in a cloud of dust. Gotenks was on the scene. His long, golden hair swaying in the wind as he gives Goku the "come-and-get-me" looks. Fluorescent blue raw energy lightening swirls around his fusion vest. He was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
There was one thing that Goku noticed. his eyebrows were missing. Beginning to panic, he quickly began to power up. His aura grew twice it's size and a more intense yellow. The ground shook as is splintered. Rocks were lifted out and obliterated as raw energy swirled around it, taking its toll on the earth. The ground was splitting as far as Satan City. Goku finishing his SSJ2 transformation moved on to SSJ3. All of the ground within a fifty-foot radius was instantly incinerated, and a crater remained. The coming power alone was enough to cause a thunderstorm. The transformation was complete with a blood-chilling yell from Goku. Goku's hair shot out three feet longer as his eyebrows were sucked into his skull. Goku used the dust to block Gotenks's vision, and the thunder to block his hearing.  
  
"KA. ME. HA. ME. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gotenks was taken by surprise as an enormous blue beam shot out of the dust cloud. It engulfed him and threw him back. Goku was there to pull him out before any permanent damage was done. "You may have cheated by fusing, but I'm game!"  
  
Goten's muscles weren't helping too much, so they relied on Trunk's brain. Many possibilities were flowing out of his head when Goku was talking, but finally one stood out. The strategy went perfect. He grabbed Goku's ankles, drop-kicked his jaw, swung him counter-clockwise up into the air, and sent a barrage of guided, yellow beams at him.  
  
Gotenks could really feel the cold drops beating against his face as he closed his eyes. He was feeling for Goku's ki. He was there. Gotenks knew it, but where. He decided to just wait out the dust storm.  
  
Goku had other plans. He masked his ki and snuck up behind Gotenks. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. NOW! He launched forward fast enough that Gotenks didn't know what was going on until too late. Goku clasped his opponent's head in both hands. "STUNGUN!" (Goku learned this attack while training with Buu.) This attack allowed Goku to summon up enough non- physical energy. As the energy waves passed through Gotenks head, he began to yawn. Gotenks went limp, or did he.  
  
His hand crooked and pointed at Goku. This was the silent version of Galactic Donut. Goku was helplessly trapped as Gotenks began to slap him. This was used to Goku's advantage. He increased his power level higher than the energy being put into the rings, pulled them off and tossed them at Gotenks. His arms and head were pinned, but his legs weren't. His feet were firing scatter shots all over the place, hoping one would hit.  
  
One did. Gotenks gave a wince as one came skidding across his leg. Now in pain, he began to strategize. Planning to fire more donuts he powered up, only to be sent sprawling back by a scatter shot that caught him in the face. Now extremely agitated, he fired like madman, blue bolts began to surround him as perspiration began to dew up on his face.  
  
Goku used this to his advantage. He angled himself so his arms faced the oncoming blasts that were right in the way. The rings couldn't withstand such power and disintegrated. Goku, now free, began to live up to his sayain heritage. Bulked up and ready to go, but he was shocked as to what happened next.  
  
Gotenks eyes began to film over as a blood curdleing cry was issued throughout the forest. His hair flailed out in different arrays as his eyebrows eventually grew out again. His arms shot out to the sides as they released as they spewed energy like a severed output cable to a nuclear reactor. A blinding white light surrounded every thing, but the sillouette of Gotenks was clearly vivible. The hair began to pull itself in till it went rather limp, yet still as long as a normal super sayain-jin. The eyebrows had turned into nearly a monobrow. However drastic any of these other changes were, the most bizzare was the fact that his hair was silver tinted green, and his aura was swaying and burning a fierce orange. This had to be the SSJ4!  
  
"You are no match, Goku, surrender and you will not be hurt," bellowed Gotenks, "I am way boyond your form." Goku didn't want to believe the fact, so he charged, "Oh well." One kick that nearly pierced Goku's body sent him sprawling up into the air and, thanks to gravity, plummeting into the earth. The white flag was clearly witnessable as he managed to choke out two words. "You win!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta's Discovery

Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Aaron Lillicotch  
Editor: Viper2999  
The Changling Empire's Resilience  
Episode 4  
Starting Point: 11/5/01  
Finishing Point: 11/14/01  
This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Episode 4: Vegeta's Discovery  
Vegeta wakes up with a severe headache and a desperate need for a senzu bean. He stood up to flex his muscles and felt a sudden surge of energy. "Whoa! Damn Goku, he almost killed me, though now I am much stronger than I was before he shot that stupid attack at me." Vegeta takes the time to get a good look around at the wasteland surrounding the battle field. "What happened here?"   
  
On his way home he finds the crater Goku made. "What the…" The prince sees a giant piece of rock sticking out of the ground. Upon further inspection from the diminutive curiosity of the prince, there was a stone tablet, three rectangular pieces of some unexplained metal, and a set of funny looking bones. He flies to Capsule Corp. to get a hold of his wife.  
  
"Get out here, woman. You have got to see this!" Vegeta knocks the door clearly off it's hinges, tears up the woodwork, and nearly obliterates Bulma's eardrums… or did he? "Woman! I'm not playing! Where are you?" Vegeta looks in her lab to find a note taped to her computer. It reads:  
  
Hi Vegeta,  
  
Went with Chichi to the Mall.   
Be Home at 3:00   
  
Love,  
Bulma  
  
"Two hours! The prince of the sayains won't be kept waiting for so long. I am the PRINCE! Waiting is ridiculous. (BLAH BLAH BLAH)" On and on he grumbles until he runs into Dr. Briefs with a scowl on his face. "Out of my way old man." Upon reaching his room, he had the greatest idea his puny mind has ever had. "I'll put a cow bell on her." Who's banging on the wall.  
  
"Shut up dad." Trunks minute, yet muscular voice could heard emanating through the wall.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Goku is waiting at the lookout for the appearance of his son and daughter-in-law. Unlike the sayain royal butt, he had scraps of patience left. He was taught some manners (no matter how bumpkinish) by his adopted grandfather, Gohan. Then, there was Master Roshi, who's training kept him on his feet and out of trouble. After meeting Chichi, the frying pan technique changed his whole perspective on life. "Mr. Popo, can I have some food? When is this door opening? Can't we just break it down? Answer me!"  
  
"Here are the answers in the order you said them in. No, 3:00, and No." Mr. Popo turns and walks away to tend to his flowers. He could tell Goku was anxious for some reason, but his face remained, as usual, hard to read. "Why don't you take Goten to get suited up into his first set of armor?"  
  
"Wow will it really be his first set of armor? I had no idea. Okay." Goku turns and walks calmly towards Goten. "Wow son you sure are growing fast. It's time for your first set of sayain armor." He puts on a big anime smile to show his features glowing with glee.  
  
Goten replies with a hop, skip, and a jump. "Really, dad. I want to pick the color, please please please." Goten hops down onto his knees and wraps his arms around his dad's legs, almost tripping him. Eventually Goku lands on his tush.   
  
"Alright, alright!" Goku decides to fly as a rather mild warm-up for what's to come. Over the edge and past Korin's Tower to Capsule Corp. they go.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Once they arrive at Capsule Corp, Goten's young, keen eyes spot something rather peculiar, Vegeta wasn't training in the gravity enhancing capsule. Something was wrong, they walked cautiously into the building, not knowing what mood the prince was in. Past the front door, the living room, the parlor, the kitchen…, the dining room…, past the lab… Vegeta.   
  
Standing half in the shadows with his arms crossed and staring at the ground in his wallowing-in-self-pity look. "What do you want, Goku? Well? What?" He turned his head and spit in the corner. Then he resumed his starring into nothingness.   
  
"I could ask the same." Goku said rather defensively. He was flanked by Goten who gave Vegeta a frown. "Goten, go find Trunks and leave us to talk, okay?" A simple nod from Goten was all he needed. "Now Vegeta, what's got you all uptight today?"  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, still stern, yet he was flexible, "Can you lock on to Bulma's ki signal? I must know now." Once again he spat at the corner.  
  
Putting his two, right hand fingers to his forehead he had an answer to please the obnoxious prince. "Yea, she is at the mall, Chichi is there too. Why?" He walked closer, closer until he was a few paces away from him.  
  
"I… I don't know who, or what, this thing is that I found. All I know is that I need you to bring me Bulma. Got it!" A slight grin was visible through Goku's stature. Two fingers to the head and he was gone. "he better get her soon. I have a funny feeling about this."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Amidst the chaos of the Satan City Mall, there were couples running back and forth (the men were practically on leashes.) However, the aqua haired Bulma (who was dressed in a blue shirt and cawp under a pair of bright orange sweat pants and jacket) and the brightly dressed Chichi were the easiest to spot. Running back and forth between the stores, checking out the food court, trying on new clothes, melting their credit card, and acting as if they were young again.  
  
On their way out, a special someone popped up in front of them out of thin air. "Hi, Chichi, Bulma. Bulma, Vegeta needs you right away, its urgent." Goku's expressions slid out of happiness and into troubles. "Lets go!" He grabbed their wrists and then they were gone. Everyone suddenly stopped and noticed that they disappeared.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell is going on, Goku?!" Bulma laid her foot down on very few things Goku did, but ruin her time with Chichi was another thing. "Answer me now!" Goku, with his mouth open fumbling for words, got ready to speak up.  
  
"Don't blame him Bulma, I asked him to get you," said her husband as he crept out of his usual shadows. "I found something very unusual at our previous battle field." He used what few memory cells he possessed, "There were stone tablets, bones, and little pieces of metal. Come now."  
  
"Wait. I need to round up some tools and books." Bulma dug out this huge sack and filled it with cutting lasers, chemistry and elemental books, and other various items. She pulled out a capsule and… poof. It was all put away and in her back pocket "Hey Goku, take Chichi home and catch up with us. Which way are we traveling, Vegeta?"  
  
"Northwest."  
  
"Perfect. See ya later Goku." Bulma had one of her intrigued/happy smiles on which made her radiant with beauty.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all at the site and Bulma was setting up for the dig. What is it? Who was it? How did it happen? And what of Gohan and Videl? Find out next time. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hyperbolic Baby

Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Aaron Lillicotch  
Editor: Viper2999  
The Changling Empire's Resilience  
Episode 5  
Starting Point: 11/17/01  
Finishing Point: 12/23/01  
This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Episode 5 : Hyperbolic Baby  
We find Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta at the dig site. Bulma's laser is all charged and gloving a bright neon-red. "Okay guys, were ready to dig." Bulma presses a button and turns the knob to scan. The laser scans for unknown metals and irregular shapes. Upon finding them, it outlines them over and over again, easily cutting away the rock layer by layer.   
  
Vegeta, being as spoiled as he is, shouts a reply to the woman, "We don't have time for this!" He goes super sayain and recieves the desired effect of the rocks splintering and crackling. The laser for some reason submerges along with all the rest of the rock. Vegeta powers down before he causes too much damage. "Where did it all go?"  
  
"Goku, Vegeta, could you start moving away all this debris for me." They nod and set away vaporizing the rock. When it is all cleared away, there was a little hole in the ground slightly bigger than Goku needs to fit through. "Whoa. I want to check that out." She takes out her capsule and everything is jammed into the tiny oval. "Lets go!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta go super sayain. Vegeta picks up Bulma and they descend through the dark hole. They use their auras as flashlights. After a few minutes, Goku got tired of gliding and turned around and flew at full speed, Vegeta did likewise. "This is worse than the rabbit hole." Ten minutes later, they reach the bottom and land cautiously, there was a faint glow of redness emnating from the other side of the... Cavern?   
  
"Goku, there is fifteen minutes until the door opens. Hurry up would you." That was the telepathic voice of god, Dende.   
  
"Alright." He turns to face Bulma and Vegeta who were wondering why he called out. "Err... I have to go, bye." Two fingers, forehead, gone.  
  
*****************************************************************************   
Goku reappears at his house to pick up Goten, where he gets beat-up by the only person stronger than him, Chichi. "GOKU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE WITH GOTEN AND WITHOUT ANY TRANSPORTATION. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL GOTEN CAN FLY. NEXT TIME DON'T DO THAT!" After she finishes her barrage, or when she ran out of adrenaline, she takes a seat and nearly passes out.   
  
"The things I put up with in this house. I cook seven meals a day, clean non-stop, and keep the house animal proof. (It hasen't been working.) Now just massage my shoulders for a minute, Goku. Goku?" She had been talking to thin air for the past five minutes.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Goku and Goten confront Dr. Briefs with only a few minutes left. "Hi Doc, can we have some armor for our training. This is Gotens first set of armor." Goku places his hand behind his head and does the V-shapped anime smile.  
  
"Of course, Goku. What color would you like? Will it be the usual or perhaps these new colors I made. There's green, red, purple, yellow, orange, and black."  
  
"I'll take the usual." Goku recieves blue armor with pearl white breastplates. "What color do you want Goten?"  
  
"Red and gold!"  
  
"We don't have that, sorry."  
  
"I wan't it now!" Goten's hair begins to wave back and forth as he jumps up and down, stomping as hard as he can. "I want red and gold armor now." His hair is almost on end.  
  
Sensing the magnitude of trouble the youngster could cause, Dr. Briefs gives in. "Okay, okay." Dr. Breifs pulls out a capsule which contained a painting kit. Dr. Breifs hooked up the blow gun and began painting, stroking the plates up and down. Now, Goten has red armor with gold breastplates.  
  
"Dad, how do you put this on?" Goten scans it for any latch or buckle to pierce the hard covering of the armor, but to no avail.  
  
"Like this, son." Gotens mouth drops open as he sees his dad pick up the hard shell and stretch it over his head, past his shoulders, and onto his hips. "Do you need help?"  
  
"Y-Yea."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
They arrive at the lookout. Piccolo has a look of disgust an superiority plastered onto his face, "What creature so vile could mutate our youngest generation into the automatons they are today."  
  
Trunks, taking no heed to Piccolo's jibberish, advanced on Goten. "Wow! That is the coolest armor I've ever seen. How did you get my grandpa to make such cool armor? Where did you get the idea?"  
  
"I saw it on T.V."  
  
"So, T.V. did this to them. I should make it my newest mission to eradicate every T.V. on this planet." Piccolo began to plot attacks on T.V. in his head. But he knew they would have to wait until this mission was over.  
  
Every minute or so the door would make a scratching noise. This continued for about half an hour until, finally, the door began creaking. The door creaked open enough and a blue bean emerged and blew the doors clear off its hinges.   
  
A pair of gold tipped sayain warrior boots emerges first, followed by the immense body inside of the boots. His muscles shoot straight up his legs and into his rock hard abs. His raggedy training armor showing patches of his flesh above that.  
  
Next, withdrew a pair of slightly different size yellowed boots. The person had silky legs. Long, dark hair came flowing out behind her, as it danced in the wind. Putting on a layer of fat while in the chamber, weight had been gained none the less.  
  
Now Goku wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he did know a thing or two about math. "Hey, wait! Two went in, and three came out. That means... there is one more than what went in."  
  
"Yea dad." Gohan slapped a hand to his head. "Her name is Pan. Do you think mom would mind." He chuckled, as the entire Z gang did the anime fall. "What did I say?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Later, at the Satan residence, we find Mr. Satan and Bue sitting down to a cup of tea. Mr. Satan was ordered to take his medication, and now he feels better about a little pink dog running around.   
  
"So, you say you tried to blow up the earth, cause mass death, and reek havoc all at the same time!? That's pretty amazing." Mr. Satan too another sip of tea. "Well it doesn't compare to saving the world, looking good, staying alive, and keeping a good reputation. Ha!"  
  
"Wow! [bark] You [bark] amazing!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Upstairs, Pan is having her cloths peeled off, and being replaced with her first diaper in four months. "Hey, hon', look at her teeth! They are almost in! I guess since she was born in the chamber, she is still growing at the same rate." Videl thought for a moment, "Where are we going to get a years supply food and diapers in one day."  
  
"Mommy… funny… is… Mommy is funny! Hehehehaha!" She struggled to let out more words. "H-hungry… I… Mommy, I hungry."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
At the Brief residence, robots were scattering around putting up decorations and preparing for what event was approaching. (Here is a hint: read the interlude r the following chapters will be difficult to understand. [look for it as a separate fic]) 


	6. Chapter 6: Hark! See the Balls, sweet Dr...

Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Aaron Lillicotch  
Editor: Viper2999  
The Changling Empire's Resilience  
Episode 6  
Starting Point: 12/23/01  
Finishing Point: 1/8/02  
This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Episode 6: "Hark! See the balls, sweet Dragon Balls."  
The day everyone had been awaiting had come, and it set Bulma and her mother, Mrs. Briefs, to the grocery store. As they scrambled up and down the isles, they caused as much ruckus as they picked up food. "Let's see... a ham, no wait... two hams, a turkey, cranberry sauce, pies, and four gallons of eggnog. That should last a few hours."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the Capsule Corp., Chichi was writing cards, Gohan and Videl were buzzing around getting them signed, and Goten and Trunks were racing each other to their destinations. "This one goes to Mr. Satan. And this one goes to Master Roshi. Goten... This one goes to Tien, and this one goes to Piccolo."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the lab, Dr. Briefs had his robots running full time putting up ornaments for the holidays. Occasionally, one would slip away form the others, only to be bombarded by incomputable commands. "Hey, stay focused, R23. Back in position, Y62. Order!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Out in the woods, Vegeta and Goku were picking out a tree that is big enough to fit in the living room. Finally, Goku found the perfect one. "Vegeta cut this one done!" Vegeta looks at the ax, tosses it aside, and fires a ki blast at the base of the tree. "Vegeta, there was a reason that I gave you an ax. That's the third tree you've obliterated in the past hour."   
  
Finally, Goku found the right tree, and Vegeta actually used an ax. It was a good-sized tree, about 20 feet tall, and it just barely missed the width of the door. "Great job, Goku! It's too big for the door." Goku actually used his brain and worked around it. Using the instant transmition technique, the tree was finally in to the living room, where robots engulfed it. In a matter of minutes, the robots retreated off of a tree that was gloriously decorated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That night, Santa came. There was a present for everyone. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Mr. Satan, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Bra, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs, Master Roshi, Turtle, Krillin, Marron, 18, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chichi, Ox King, Kaio-shin, and Kabito all received a gift from the big, fat, red man.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Night had come and gone for the Z fighters. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron all went and jumped on their dads, who woke their wives. The rest were woken up because they sensed increased ki in their dreams. It was the popular vote of the adults to let the kids go first.  
  
Goten found his first. As he set to work tearing it open, Bulma dashed off to find the camera. Goten had been a good boy as far as talking back to mom, catching lizards, fishing for dinner, and chores. So, this year, Santa noticed how Goten liked red and gold training clothes, and Santa brought a magnificent red gi with a gold belt, martial arts symbol, and trim.  
  
Bra was up next, with Santa knowing just what to get a young girl, Bra's age. Bra opened a letter, which contained a secret sentence informing her of a secret someone. Tucking the letter into her back pocket, she pretended not to know anything about it... for now. She thought to herself, "I knew he would like me. I even think he is so cute too."  
  
Trunks had found his present next. It was wrapped in a big bow, in comparison to the small package. He peeled it open to find a box, inside was another box, and another box, and so on and so forth until... Santa had realized how spoiled Trunks was, so he received a lump of coal, which he chucked into the fireplace and began a fire.  
  
Marron had come out with two presents. The first one was carefully... ripped to shreds, as Marron was so happy. She tugged at the parcel, and out emerged a doll. It was a small porcelain faced doll that resembled a young, Japanese wife. She hugged it tightly and replaced it back into its proper packaging. The other present... was addressed to Pan.  
  
Santa had realized the new addition to the group, and quickly did something about the unprepairedness. Inside, was a gift that would last for years and even longer in her baby book. It was a small, pink blanket with her name engraved in darker pink, in the form of cursive writing. It was quickly wrapped around Pan, who giggled happily, as she felt warmer almost instantly. "I likee dis blankie, mommy."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The adults weren't as anxious to open their presents as the kids, partly because it brought some sorrow showing their old age. They sat down to a cup of coffee, all except Piccolo. "Hey Bulma, do you have any bottled water? This fluoride is killing my throat."   
  
Finally, the adults sat down with kids on their laps (if they had any) and began opening their presents. Trunks and Goten were shooting around the room distributing presents. When all of the presents were out, Bulma handed the camera to one of the mini-androids.  
  
Goku had decided to go first, with no objections. Goku began to open the package. When he pulled to objects out of the package, it became obvious to everyone what they were. It was an enlarged copy of gi in Goten's fashion. It was colored in a deep metallic blue with a white belt, symbol, and lace. Goku redressed himself in speeds so fast that none knew how his clothes had switched.  
  
The stubborn sayain prince was next in line. He unwrapped it to find a cube made of some kind of metallic alloy. "Worthless piece of trash!" He flung it into the fireplace and shot a nice size blue beam at the "hunk of junk". It came alight with an eerie red glow, and subdued itself to a faint yellow glow. Upon the side of the box were the sayain numerals for 95,756,034, the power level inflicted on the cube. Goku chuckled to himself, "Is that the best you can do with one hand, Vegeta?" He raises his first two fingers and releases his mini-Dragon Flare. The long shaft of red light hit the box dead center and gleamed a white-hot glow. The sayain figures lined up in the form of 102,582,760.  
  
Christmas continued as normal for the fighters, ending with a grand feast. The sayains lived up to their second heritage and engulfed most of the food and left the rest barely meager soldier rations.  
  
Gohan carried Pan to bed upstairs as Pan walked up her first stairs and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, MY little sayain princess." Pan giggled, rolled over, and was overcome by the darkness that is rest.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I dont quite know how to throw pan into the mix so let me just get out the facts and bear with me: "Bulma entered the camber with Vegeta for some adjusments. The door gets stuck and Bulma and Vegeta are alone. They later emerge with a six year old Bra at their side." If you dont like my suggestion, then make your own, but I want to make this good and i don't know any other way to do this. A/N: Pan kept growing and stopped at the age of eight, where she began normal growth. 


	7. Chapter 7:What a Tale to Grow a Tail

Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Aaron Lillicotch  
Editor: Viper2999  
The Changling Empire's Resilience  
Episode 7  
Starting Point: 1/14/02  
Finishing Point: 2/24/02  
This saga will be a long one. This will be printable, please print when it is complete to fully enjoy the saga's text instead of sitting and starring at a screen. Also note that this saga was created by me, the characters are not mine though, it takes place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. This should not be taken seriously. Also, I wrote the names in English so it will be easier to comprehend. Since this is so big, expect some mistakes with the tenses past, present, and future.  
  
Episode 7: What a Tale to Grow a Tail  
The holidays had come and gone for our heroes, and not a trace of it remained , as for Dr. Briefs had his robots on overhaul for half the night. Aside from that, the evil presence was approaching... waiting... the time was almost right! Just five more days. Our yongest hero was about ready to make his first trip to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As they suited up, Bulma asked to gather all of the sayains and semi-sayains for an important meeting.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten all sat at a table in the cold, dark room when Bulma walked in, bearing a container of pills. "I don't know your opinion on this, and keep in mind this is optional. I have isolated the sayain genome the allows you to grow a tail. This pill will send a swarm of microbots into your bloodstream, where they will attach to blood cells. When you walk through this frame it will shock the genome, allowing it to activate. The bots will then move to new cells. In three laps you will have it grown by tomorrow."  
  
Everyone there thought long and hard about it, except Vegeta, who was exstatic about having his tail back. Eventually, everyone agreed to grow it, and Vegeta would teach them how to use it. Everyone took their medicine and passed through three times. "Goten, why dont we let Piccolo go before us, so we can get aquainted with our tails?" Goten nodded. They left and came back in seconds, wearing their new gis.  
  
There was a knock at the door, since Pan was the closest, she opened the door to reveal Krillin. "Hey, Gohan, Vegeta! I was going to give Marron flying lessons, and I would like to bring Pan and Bra with me for their taining too. Would you mind?"Gohan shook his head, knowing that he had nothing to worry about with Krillin. Vegeta thought about it...  
  
"Fine! But she better remain well fed and in good health." Vegeta remembered, "She is my only daughter. She is the princess of all sayains." He walked out, and nearly blew a hole in the wall, he was so happy. "Now, I will really look like the full-blooded sayain prince I used to be!"   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku are heading towards the excavation site. "So did you guys find anything after I left?" Vegeta was waiting for Bulma to speak, but they recenly passed over water and mountains, and She was   
practically choking him.  
  
Vegeta just had time to gasp one word, "No." After that Bulma had to ride in the lower compartment. For the rest of the way, Bulma was dangling by a hand. "Hey, Vegeta pick me up! I wont choke you again."  
  
"Yea right woman! Your fear brings me happiness. Keep screaming!" Bulma realized Vegeta's logic and stopped screaming. After five minutes, Vegeta get tired of seeing his wife dangle and picked her up. "Why did you stop screaming? Stupid woman!" He flashed a smirk.  
  
Bulma finally answered Goku. "Yea. We found some bones that were similar to a sayain skeleton. I found some DNA samples and discovered that the cells were shaped like stars. They were also some 5000 years old. We also found some other things that we couldn't figure out what they were." She pondeed for a moment and finally sked her question, "Why were the cells shaped like stars, Goku?"  
  
Vegeta practically exploded. "Why would that hillbilly know anything about this, or even what a blood cell is for that matter!? I'l tell you why. Royal sayains have star shaped blood to conduct ki easier. The points on a star attract and recieve more power than circles do. Of course, Gokus cells come to a point, just like his head."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Later, Bulma is walking towards her lab station underground. The computer is flashing double-helixes and recreations of the sayains. "Hey Vegeta, Goku! Why don't you go and scout out some more See what you can find, Ill let you know what these other artifacts are about," she said while she pointed to various spheres, prisms, and other geometric shapes.   
  
"Okay Bulma!" They flew off down the tunnels.  
  
"Goku! Get back here!" It's your turn to go iside the chamber!" Dende scolded Goku and Goku touced his fingers to his head and dissappeared from sight.  
  
"Don't forget. Don't use ki inside this place or itll come down on top of us." She went back to classifying and carbon dating the strange shapes and figures. "This could have some kind of connection to the thing coming at us. What I wat to know is... will we be ready in just three more days?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, no! Not another one of them! I have to alert the supreme kai, Goku, Vegeta, and many others!" King Kai dashes around his minute planet pulling on his antennae. "Supreme Kai, where are you?"  
  
The supreme Kai appeared before him. "What is the matter, Sama?" He flashes a disgruntled look of disgust, "I was right in the middle of my midday meditation."  
  
"That evil presence that i was talking about. Well it is a changling."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! Maybe you didn't know but Freiza was a changling that caused the destruction of thousands of planets. Including planet Vegeta, planet Namek, and almost earth if trunks hadn't shown up. Freiza almost desrtoyed Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Kami about nineteen years ago."  
  
"Ohh no! What ever will we do?" Said the supreme kai sarcastically. "That was along time ago and everyone is alot stronger now. So if that is all you want to bother me about then I should be getting back to my meditation."  
  
"Listen here Kai! This is a lethal opponent. This changling has learned how to go beyond the fourth transformation. I feel enough power to be his 6th or 7th transformation."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Now is the time to review and give me your input. Once i hit chapter en it will be a major revision point and i will enlarge every chapter. Thank you for bearing with me and please review. S: 


End file.
